Harry Potter & The Sixth Summer
by Lori1318
Summary: Harry's sixth summer doesn't pan out like he'd hope. Post-OotP. Spoilers abound.


Harry Potter and the Sixth Summer Disclaimer: The characters and world are the creations of JK Rowlings. I own nothing.  
Harry Potter sat in the uncomfortable, plastic waiting room chair. To his right, there was a mother trying to soothe a colicky baby swaddled in pink. Across from him sat a mother flipping half heartedly through a magazine as her toddler ran in circles around the waiting room making airplane noises. In the chair to his left, sat a rigid Aunt Petunia, staring at the wall with absurd patience. Coupled with the horrendous ache in his right shoulder Harry was quite sure he'd landed in muggle hell. At least Dudders wasn't around to witness his misery.  
  
The whole thing was quite stupid actually. Harry simply had taken a tumble down the stairs. Really, all this fuss was not necessary.  
  
He leaned close to his Aunt's face and in a very hushed tone, "Aunt Petunia I appreciate the concern, but I'd really rather get going. This isn't--"  
  
His Aunt turned to face him and poked him in the ribs. Harry sharply inhaled and his eyes watered. It took a good minute for him to catch his breath. He had hoped to keep the pain in his midsection to himself. "Right then. Point made," He replied, "But Aunt Petunia…"  
  
"You're to see the doctor, Harry," came to curt reply. The in hushed whispers, "Really you're too much. For someone as coordinated as you to drop down a flight of stairs--"  
  
"Well, it wasn't as if it was on purpose--"  
  
"--and land in that crumpled heap--"  
  
"-- and I'm not clumsy--"  
  
"--scaring the daylights out of your Uncle and I."  
  
"-- I just got light headed. Then I fell--"  
  
"You could have broken your neck--"  
  
"--I been having these headaches--"  
  
"or worse."  
  
"I haven't been feeling that great and all."  
  
"-and then what would Lily have to say about me."  
  
"What if they find out if I'm a wizard?"  
  
They both paused. Aunt Petunia looked as if she'd been slapped. Harry looked away, "I didn't mean to…"  
  
His Aunt turned back to the wall, " It can't be helped now."  
  
The nurse came out from the office door, "Potter, Harry. The doctor will see you now."  
  
Harry sighed and resigned himself. If it went too terribly the Ministry could always modify some memories. His Aunt stood up and started for the doorway. Harry had grown stiff during the wait and began to struggle up. White hot lightning raced up his arm when he moved. He must have let out a small sound of pain.  
His Aunt started and turned. A frown was on her face, "I believe we'll need a wheel chair please. The boy is having problems simply walking today."  
  
For once, thought Harry, he was glad for his Aunt depreciating remarks. He really didn't think he could make to the exam room without collapsing flat on his backside.  
  
Harry was wheeled to an exam room and the nurse helped him onto the table. Harry leaned against the wall and took shallow breaths. His shoulder was on fire and his side throbbed.  
  
"The doctor will be in shortly. Your aunt is right outside if you need her, " said the nurse, before leaving.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He was in an awful position really. What if there were Death Eaters lurking about? His wand arm was completely useless at the moment. Someone from the Order must be around. Maybe the got a message through to Madame Pomfrey? He was thoroughly worried this muggle doctor would muck things up even more. Would they find out about the fevers and sweats? The headaches? The dizzy spells? Would Voldemort? If only I could Apparate, Harry thought, I could get my ass out of here before the whole wizarding world knows I'm hurt. Before I'm an even more inviting target.  
  
The door clicked open and in strode a tall man with graying hair and thick glasses. His lab coat hung rumpled on him and his smile was large and sincere.  
  
"Harry Potter I presume."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'm Dr. Scott. You haven't graced us with your presence in a long while. So, you took a fall?"  
  
"Yeah. Quite stupid actually."  
  
"Have you taken anything for the pain?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let's remedy that." said the doctor. He turned to a cabinet above the sink and rummaged through it. He pulled out a jar, took something out of it, and offered it to Harry, "Lemon drop. They'll melt in your mouth."  
  
His manor reminded Harry briefly of Dumbledore, "I--"  
  
"Just trust me. This is way better than aspirin."  
  
Harry took the lemon drop and felt it begin to melt in his mouth. It was just like those from Honeydukes. Slowly he felt a cooling sensation course through his body. The sharp ache in his side began to fade and numb. His burning shoulder followed suit. Pleasantly surprise and grateful, Harry shifted, jostling his injured arm, and felt a stab of pain that took his breathe away, if only for a moment.  
  
"Whoa!," exclaimed the doctor, "Don't get too cocky. It only numbs your pain. It doesn't heal you. Just take it easy there Potter."  
  
Harry eyed the doctor suspiciously., "Who are you?"  
  
"Well you don't think we leave our muggle born witches and wizards to fend for themselves, do you? Parents come with questions and concerns. Why I swear my baby levitated their teddy bear? I think my baby is sick, their hair has turned purple. My toddler walked through a wall," Dr. Scott imitated dramatically, "With so many things that can happen, someone has to explain it away. Or modify memories. At least until the children have come of age."  
  
"So you're a wizard?"  
  
"You got it, kid. One who specializes in muggle remedies and relations. It's a very specialized position in the Ministry and St. Mungo's."  
  
The doctor took Harry's wrist from his good arm and continued to talk while staring at his watch, "It also is a position that is good for instances like this. And well, many other circumstances that require discreetness."  
  
Harry nodded. The pain from the fall was gone, but Harry was tired and his mind was spinning a bit from the revelation that the wizarding world was again more complex than he imagined. Harry just wanted a good lie down. But who knew what would come next-- an attack from Death eaters hearing about his weakened condition, a check in at Privet Drive from members of the Order, or the Dursley's doing something unbearable. Then there was Hogwart's and what Harry's sixth year would bring in the form of trouble. A good lie in was not practical for Harry Potter and he best stay alert as possible.  
  
However, Harry being lost in thought, had neglected to notice the doctor as he held up a thermometer expectantly. He looked a bit bemused by the situation.  
  
"Much on your mind there Potter? Or has the pain reliever worn off? Well whichever, bottoms up, eh?" The doctor unceremoniously stuck the thermometer into Harry's mouth with a stern, "Under your tongue and keep it there until I say so."  
  
The doctor began to poke around in the few cabinets above the sink in the exam room. He began to place a handful of the lemon drops into a small paper sack, setting them aside. He pulled down a few more jars before turning to back towards his patient when the thermometer beeped.  
  
"Alright then. Let's see what the diagnosis is," The doctor pulled the thermometer out and looked at it closely, "Mmmhmm. Just as I thought. Dislocated shoulder and a cracked rib."  
  
"You can get all that from my temperature."  
  
"Oh no, from the healthometer. It's a nifty little charm I conjured myself. See?" Harry peered at the small digital screen. A dialogue flashed across the small screen :  
  
HARRY POTTER... FEVER 101 DEGREES… DISLOCATED RIGHT SHOULDER… FRACTURED UPPER RIB… LUCKY HE DID NOT BREAK HIS NECK.  
  
"Pretty nifty piece of magic there, right? Ok. So. The rib is an easy mending spell that I can perform here safely," said Dr. Scott. He pulled his wand out of a drawer and waved it in a figure eight, before pointing it to Harry's side, "Fixitious."  
  
Harry side glowed for a moment and felt warm, like the he had fallen asleep in the sun. As the heat faded, Harry adjusted himself slightly on the bench. The sharp pain in his midsection was absent and replaced by a dull pulling of sore muscles, but his shoulder reminded him it was still not healed as it burned angrily and raw.  
  
" Now, it'll still be a little tender, so you should take it easy. As for the shoulder, well Harry, we'll need to pop it into place without magic. So, " the doctor handed Harry another lemon drop, "take this and I will be back in a moment." The doctor scurried out the door.  
  
Harry popped the lemon drop in his mouth and again felt the cooling sensation course through his arm and shoulder. He no longer could feel his where his shoulder met his body and the numbness swept down to claim his arm up to his elbow. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it won't be so bad, he thought.  
  
The door to the exam room clicked open and again the doctor entered followed by the nurse.  
  
"Alright. I need you to lay down. And we'll do the rest, okay Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. And the nurse leaned firmly over his head, grasping his shoulder and chest. The doctor pulled his arm aside and straight before placing a foot in Harry's armpit. There was a sharp tug and Harry heard a soft pop before the brief pain made his breath catch in his chest. The numbness, the fatigue, the day's toll caught up to him as he felt his stomach lurch.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
The doctor and nurse quickly helped him up and grabbed the trashcan before Harry dry heaved, the motion causing his side to feel as if it had split and the pain in his shoulder to rear its ugly head with each cough. The motion took his breath away and he needed to lean back against the wall.  
  
"Just take it easy, Potter. Slow, deep breaths," counseled the doctor.  
  
"Sorry," Harry squeaked out glumly.  
  
"Now, now," said the doctor, "Just take it easy. It's alright."  
  
"I'm not sure what…"  
  
"Shush now, Mr. Potter, "said the nurse. She thrust a small cup in his had, "Here now. Drink this."  
  
Harry did as he was told. The water felt cool and sweet. He was grateful. He was unnerved by how he just lost control like that. His body taking over, showing weakness to perfect strangers, and the helplessness to do anything but catch his breath.  
  
The doctor again, stuck the healthometer in Harry's mouth, "Under your tongue and keep it there until I tell you. Now, we are going to put your arm in a sling, Harry. This will keep you from using it too much until it heals." Quickly and painlessly they looped the material around his neck and placed Harry's arm in it. The healthometer beeped just as the nurse once again left. And Dr. Scott pulled it out and looked at it with mild concern.  
  
He placed the instrument down and proceeded to feel Hary's glands, "So anything else you'd like to talk about? Any complaints? Ailments? Pain?" The doctor reached over and grabbed a small light, placing it in Harry's left ear and taking a look.  
  
Harry thought about the night sweats, the dull headaches, and his finicky stomach that he's had over the summer. He was fine. He had to be. And so he lied, "Not really sir."  
  
The doctor had moved to his right ear, "Mmmhmm. So, then how did you come to fall down the stairs?" "It happened fast and I wasn't feeling well this morning--"  
  
"Not feeling well, how?"  
  
Well, there was a question. Harry had felt weak and distracted. The landing had begun to tilt. Harry took a step down and he felt his knee buckle, "I don't know. Just a little dizzy."  
  
"And how long have you been running this fever."  
  
"A fever, sir?"  
  
"Look, kid. You aren't doing your self any favors here trying to cover up any issues your having with your health. For one, I have a reading on the heathometer. And two, you keep this up and you are going to make yourself worse," the Doctor said, "And I was under the distinct impression that you were on our side in the war against the Dark Lord. If you want to gift wrap yourself for him and his death eaters, well, go right along then."  
  
"I don't think it is your place to--"  
  
The doctor tossed Harry the heathometer. It read:  
  
HARRY POTTER. .. FEVER 101.5 DEGREES… FIGHTING A BUG… SUFFERS FROM DEBILITATING HEADACHES… NEEDS A PROPER MEAL, QUIET, AND BED REST… WILL PUSH HIMSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE IF YOU DON'T WATCH OUT  
  
"Well it seems a bit dramatic."  
  
"That may be a bit true, but Harry," he sighed, "You are not well. With your wand hand laid up for a few days at least I have concerns about sending you to the Dursley's. You need someone to take care of you for a day of so, until your fever breaks and your arm heals. Perhaps we can make arrangements."  
  
Harry felt weak and drained. At least he could let down the pretense faking his perfect health. Although, he hadn't done a stellar job of maintaining that in the first place.  
  
"It is important that you take care of yourself, Harry."  
  
"I understand that. I just thought that… it would… go away."  
  
"Alright, well, I would recommend cutting your summer holidays early and sending you to the infirmary at Hogwarts for a few days to get your strength back. You need quiet and precautions if your fever does not fade in the next day or so. If you heal alright, you could return to the Dursley's or make other plans with the Headmaster."  
  
Harry nodded glumly. He spent much of time during the school year there, never mind starting his summer off under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye. This wasn't what he envisioned his summer to entail.  
  
"I'll make arraignments. Sit tight," said the doctor softly as he left quietly.  
  
Harry sighed and ran the fingers of his good hand through his hair. Bed rest, as inviting as it was, also meant time to think. Something Harry had been avidly avoiding. The prophecy, the OWL results, the Order, and Sirius's disappearance behind the veil were all things he'd glance upon the past few weeks, but not dwelled on. Not grieved upon. He had not been doted upon at the Dursley's, like he would anywhere else in the wizarding world. It was a comfort he had taken for granted. They had no idea he was the central figure in the war raging in the wizarding world or that he'd lost the closest thing to family he'd had. It was nice to simply be Harry. As miserable as being at the Dursley's was.  
  
Harry was not sure he could take a few days of nothingness and time. His head was aching, he didn't feel well on top of his shoulder injury and he just wanted to be left alone. He doubted that was even a possibility at this point. Surely, news of his trip to the doctor's had been spread around. If he went to the Dursley's, the doctor was right, he wouldn't take care of himself. It would be too easy not to. Besides, now that the doctor knew his little secret of being under the weather, then Dumbldore may know, the Order, possibly the ministry-- he'd never get away with hanging low at the Dursley's.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" the doctor stared expectantly. Once again, Harry had been caught off guard. He never even heard the doctor come backing. He had not been paying attention. He needed to be more aware, less distracted. Distracted would get him killed.  
  
" Sorry. Just thinking," said Harry mildly. The numbing lemon drops were wearing off as his shoulder began to dully pulse with pain. His head was swimming and his empty stomach was swimming about again. Harry blinked the doctor into focus and concentrated on what he was saying.  
  
"Mmm. Well, I expect you'll have much time for that," sad the doctor, "I've talked to your Aunt and she's agreed that her home would not be the best place for you, but was quite relieved when I told her you would recover from your fall with a little rest. She will see next summer as is customary," the doctor paused, "Maybe you should lie down? You've had a tough few hours… you look a little weak. The pain medication can make you a bit woozy in the stomach."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, no. You're not really fine. Frankly, with how pale you've gotten I reconsidering sending you St. Mungo's."  
  
"It's not secure enough there. I won't go."  
  
"Well, if you don't lay down, I'm guessing you might pass out. In which case, you might not have a choice in the matter."  
  
Harry sighed and layed down.  
  
"Well, we are just waiting for an escort and you'll go by floo to Hogwarts for a short stay in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey has already been contacted and it widely agreed that this is the best plan for you. I've packed some of the lemon drops to help you manage the discomfort you'll have from your shoulder." 


End file.
